


No Flame Burns Forever

by donaldjareddunn



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donaldjareddunn/pseuds/donaldjareddunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlich had always had feelings for Richard. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight or anything, yet ever since they were friends Erlich began to like him more than just a friend. They had a one time thing, but Richard didn't feel it anymore even though he wanted to still pursue their friendship to help Richards new idea for his company. Soon after finding new team members theres one in particular that seems to like Richard. It will be up to Erlich to choose to either let go and move on, or stay in anger and up to Richard where his true heart lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flame Burns Forever

It felt just as real now to him just as much when it had happened; the feelings of careful glances, the smile that had shown on his face when he knitted Richard a sweater when it was cold outside for his birthday. He remembered the time when he looked out of the window to check if Richard walked to his car safely. He had thought of all of those times they had together one on one, he felt as if he could conquer anything if he had Richard by his side.

He sat beside the window smoking a joint; it was a terrible habit but he couldn’t help it. Richard used to groan whenever he saw him by the window every evening around three p.m, by that exact window in his apartment.

“Those things are going to kill you Erlich.” Richard told him as Elrich stood up and embraced him from behind.

“So what if I do?”

“S-so what if? Erlich stop… please.” Richard walked away from his grasp. It felt as if apart of him deteriorated and he could no longer find. It was over, but he couldn’t let go.

“When will you move out of this apartment? Its getting gross. Honestly…”

“You helped me buy this apartment. Don’t you remember? When you just got accepted into hooli?”

“Yeah I did. And I didn’t know you were going to wreck this p-place.” Richard stuttered and began to speak softer and softer to the point you couldn’t hear him anymore. That had usually meant that he no longer had nothing to say, or he didn’t want to talk at all. Erlich looked back out of the window, wiping his own tear before Richard could see.

“What happened to us?” He looked over at him. The lights grew dim; nothing seemed real anymore. But it was real. It was strongly real; he believed he still had a chance with Richard. He will not back down now.

“I’m working on a new program. I was thinking that maybe you’d help me.”

Erlich never felt so relieved. At least he still wants to converse and be apart of his life, but he avoided the question.

“I’d like that, but you avoided my question.” Erlich spoke, he put away his junk under a coffee table in front of his beer stained couch. Richard looked up at him and sighed, his eyes drooped down.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I just have to think of me right now.”

“Think of you? I’ve always thought of you Richard, ever since the very beginning.” Erlich stood beside him, his eyes looking up at him. “Don’t you forget that.”

“I-I know Erlich. I’m just so caught up with everything at hooli, and the program…”

“You know what? Just whatever. I’m going to sleep, also- I got this new app I’m working myself. Its called jacking-off-when-not-even-your-soulsucking-friend won’t even pay attention to you.” Erlich stood up and headed for his room. “You can walk yourself out.”

“Erlich please. I know you might have feelings for me, and I returned them one time. But I can’t I’m too busy with my own life. Please.”

Erlich stopped. He felt as if time froze for a moment, as if he had the chance to rewind time, even though he didn’t. His heart beated through his chest, he felt thumps in the cold stillness of this one brief moment of life.

“You know, theres nothing you could do to get me to not care about you. I might seem like this heartless dork ninety nine percent of the time, but its because I had liked you so much Richard. I thought I liked chicks, like those chicks I tried to find on…”

“Nip alert?”

“…Nip alert.”

“I know.”

The instilled silence ensued. That sounded crazily lame, bringing up ‘nip alert’ in a serious matter, especially when you are showing feelings towards a friend who had once promised they’d live together and work under the same roof, and soon maybe it’d change into something more. He wanted nothing more.

“…So about that program…”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll do it. But only if I own ten percent of the company.”

“Aw- r-really Erlich? But-”

“Please.”

“Fine.” Richard smiled, and then hugged Erlich. He had never felt so revived; at least he was able to be around Richard. Thats all he cared about.  
“Even if you don’t return my feelings… I’m just happy that we get to work together. Maybe I’ll buy my house since I still have money left over from selling aviato.” Erlich clapped his hands together.

“I’d like that a lot Erlich.”

“Alright.” Erlich pat him on the shoulder. “Want to go discuss this and get a drink somewhere?”

Richard hesitated then nodded, his mouth still creased into a grin. “Yeah.”

Erlich ran to get his laptop and other tools he might need as everything seemed to fall back into place. ‘At least I still get to be by his side.’ Erlich thought as they both walked out the door; he still wanted to be with Richard more than just simple friends, but this is what he got. And he was willing to accept it.


End file.
